Brat
by lovelovesprinkles
Summary: Short Shinon/Rolf story set six or seven years after the war. Light and fluffy. T for Shinon's language. Told from Shinon's pov. Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its charaters.


Okay, some things the reader should know.

This is set in the future, so it's not like Rolf is still only about 15. That'd be... ew. In this story Rolf is 19, so that makes Shinon about... 32ish? 13 years, that's not too bad...

And again Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

Oh, and I hope you all like it .

There.

* * *

"Shinon," the boy called as he walked after me, I kept walking for no particular reason. He called after me again and jogged to catch up, he grabbed my ponytail and smirked playfully when I turned to give him a glare that used to make him shiver in his boots. Damn he's gotten insolent.

"We have an important mission tomorrow, so don't go getting drunk, alright?"

"Is that all you gotta say? For fuck's sake, boy, I think I know how to take care of myself, I don't need some brat telling me _anything_." I turned to keep walking, but he grabbed my damn hair again.

"Fuck, if you don't stop-"

I was promptly cut off from my threat by something that warranted a much harsher _promise_. That… Brat just fucking kissed me. _He_ kissed _me_. I grabbed his vest to, none to gently, push him away, but his hand twirled around my wrist while his unoccupied arm wrapped about my neck. I was just about to bite the little prick before he pulled away (with a little help from me).

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing you fucking brat?!" I snarled.

He held my gaze as his hands lingered on my wrist and neck, "Don't push my away Shinon," he whispered with a pleading look in his eyes, similar to the one he used to beg me with, but this one was definitely… different. He laid his head against my chest, and I roughly grabbed his arm to frankly deny his plea, but… Ashera, help me, my hand stayed just where it was. Goddamn traitorous body.

"Please Shinon… _I'm_ not 'some brat', and," he looked back up at me, he hardly had to look up at all now, "I… I thought it'd get better once the war was over but… you drink just as much, maybe even more." He looked so worried.

Who's fault do you think that is? I thought, obviously before any type of logic had kicked in. Hey, everyone get crazy thoughts, right?

I sighed, "Look Rolf, it's not a big deal-"

"It is! It is a big deal!" His arms wrapped around my back.

""Rolf-"

"Don't go!" The boy yelled, effectively silencing me with shock, "…don't go," he whispered, "…st-stay here with me… Y-you're not alone Shinon. You're not. _All_ the Greil Mercenaries, we're a family… A-and if you can't talk to any of them… you always have… me." He paused and stared up at me, "I-I love you…"

Now I did push him away, as if he burnt, "Please," I spat, "Don't you think you're a little _young_ to know anything about love, much less be in love with _me_. What the hell would make you think I'd want some _kid_ anyway?"

"I'm _no_ child. You think someone who's seen as much as I have can still be called a kid? No, I'm just as grown up as you," his eyes held a different kind of fire in them now, which was, perhaps, something close to determination, "I know exactly what it is I feel for you."

"Of course you do," I bit back with sarcasm, "and what about your brothers and the other precious mercenaries, just what do you think they'd have to say?"

"I don't give a damn what they say. Besides, it's not like they're any better, what with Ike being with Soren, and Titiana being engaged to Rhys."

"No, no, it's different with you – you're innocent and just oh-so-_pure_, what would you be doing hanging around a cynical bastard of a drunk like me? No, you'd better just go off an' find someone a little more… chaste." There. I'd voiced most the reasons I could think of not to make the boy mine, now he could deal with it.

He just smiled softly and draped his arms back around my neck, "I know you're scared Shinon, I am a little too, but if it's with you… I don't care what else happens. Just let me be with you," his smile broadened, "I'll take care of you."

Despite myself, I snorted at this; he caught my gaze and held me there with a deep sort of emotion in his green eyes. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine again. I gripped his waist, vaguely realizing that _I_ should be the one in control here, I parted my lips and pulled him closer to me. When we came apart, I was only _slightly_ happy to see the boy's cheeks flushed a pale pink on a dazed sort of face.

"Ashera, you're trying to make me a cradle-robber," I said with only a bit of the venom it should have come out with.

He laughed and grinned, "hee hee, You never have been able to refuse me anything, _Uncie Shinon_."

I moved my hands to his hips to regain control; I smirked as his blush darkened, "Just when exactly did you get so impudent?"

With that, _I _kissed _him_.


End file.
